This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Mass Spectrometry facility provides access to mass spectrometry capabilities not currently available anywhere else in the state.The facility provides and maintains instrumentation for proteomics, functional protein analysis and the mass spectrometry needs of INBRE investigators (and others). We provide full service sample processing on a fee basis including mass spectral analysis, protein identification and data analysis. The facility offers a variety of services including: 1) consulting services related to protein identification and characterization, 2) protein identification using mass spectrometry, 3) protein identification by de novo peptide sequencing, 4) phosphorylation site and other post translational protein modification characterization, 5) recombinant protein characterization by mass spectrometry and 5) small molecule exact mass analysis.